


You Can't Hide It

by AL13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, hickey's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I have a prompt! :) I think season 1 episode 8 when Ian follows mickey into his room and Mandys making the pizza bagels! Angst please! thankyou<br/>Although, there's not really any angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hide It

Ian left Mickey’s room, after giving Mandy the excuse of using the bathroom, but really just fucking Mickey. She was busied now by some game on the xbox, the pizza bagels she said she’d make on the coffee table. Ian grabbed one as he sat down and hoisted his legs onto that same table, kicking a few things out of the way.

"What’s that?" Mandy asked suddenly, and Ian had no idea what she was talking about, and that must’ve showed on his face. “On your neck.” Ian’s hand flashed up to where she had pointed, and he knew Mickey might have bit him, when they’d been rolling around, and Mickey had been just slightly more affectionate towards him. “Kash do that?” That made sense of course, and he would’ve agreed, but then Mickey appeared, and Ian could see a few similar hickeys on Mickeys neck.

"Scoot over faggots," he said gruffly and sat a bit closer to Ian then really necessary. He took the controller Ian was using from him, and Ian should’ve been upset, but it made him smile slightly.

Ian was quite surprised that Mandy wasn’t suspecting anything, because he’d seriously just been in Mickey’s room, and they weren’t exactly quiet. If Mandy got the slightest peek at Mickey’s neck, it would be pretty easy to put two and two together. And then Mickey would freak out and it’d all be over, right when it started.

“Want somethin’ to drink?” Mickey asked suddenly, tossing the controller back to Ian, and they both shrugged in response. Mickey pushed himself off the couch, and took their nonchalance as a yes. He snooped around in the fridge, grabbing three beers, but pausing before he went back into the living room. He could hear his sister trying to get Ian to say who he’d been sleeping with, and something was mentioned about Kash. Mickey hated the small bit of jealousy that name caused.

Mickey ceased his snooping and walked back to the couch as though he hadn’t heard what they said, dropping a beer in both of their laps. “Assface,” Mandy barked up, looking up to glare at him. Mandy seemed to pause in the middle of glaring, her eyes narrowing in on his neck, and he quickly covered it with his hand, remembering the marks Ian left. “Holy fuck Mick. Who’ve you been with?” Mickey was internally freaking out, because it would only take a matter of minutes before Mandy would realize that Mickey hadn’t had those marks the previous day.

Mickey looked uncomfortably over at Ian who was giving him worried glances. “Wait—?” Mandy’s eyes shot towards Ian, suddenly scrutinizing his bite marks. “Holy fuck. Mickey’s the guy you’ve been fucking.” Ian shrugged and Mickey didn’t wait for Mandy to say anything else before storming off to his room.

It really wasn’t a surprise when Ian came into his room a few minutes later and Mickey was pacing. “Mickey. She doesn’t care.” Ian’s hands gripped his shoulders, forcing him to stop. “She doesn’t give a fuck okay. She was surprised. But she doesn’t fucking care. We’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Mickey tried to think of something to counter that, but maybe Ian was right. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Mickey dragged Ian back to the living room, pulling a smile from both of them.


End file.
